


Rain is falling

by hexgoldyloins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylo Amidala, KyluxPositivityWeek, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: Chancellor Armitage Hux had recently been acquainted with Kylo Amidala, the relatively new ruler of Naboo. He had been called to a mission, but why had he been so distracted there?
Relationships: Armitage Hux / Kylo Amidala, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Rain is falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Kylo Amidala / Armitage Hux. I'm not very aware of SW canon, so please excuse any silliness.
> 
> English isn't my first language, but I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> This is going to be much longer fic, but I wanted to get this first chapter ready for Kylux Positivity Week!

Chancellor Hux’s presence had been requested on Endor as some issues with locals had arisen and some ... guidance ... on military-related organizations had been requested. The mission had been long - it had taken four months and Hux simply could not wait for it to be over. Normally someone working under him would handle these matters, but this time it had been in everyone’s best interest for Hux to oversee it personally. It wasn't usual practice, but not particularly unusual either.

Sighing, he started packing the rest of his personal belongings for the return. The mission had required everything he could muster- but his mind hadn't been there. His lack of focus had been infuriating - it was like he hadn’t been in control of himself at all. A grown man and yet he let someone else occupy his mind. He felt ashamed. Nothing else disappointed himself as much as a lack of control over himself. He hadn't noticed it at first, going on about peace treaties and discussions as usual. But when his advisors had started asking whether he was feeling well - that had been the last drop. He couldn’t hide it anymore from himself, even though he tried ignoring it at first. It was after all true. His mind had been occupied by a certain ruler.

Before the situation in Endor had reached its inconvenient point, Hux had been visiting Naboo. Kylo Amidala had been chosen as their new ruler, but to be frank - Hux hadn’t had the time, nor interest, to reach out to Naboo specifically. There were far more important issues for him to focus on. 

Fortunately, Hux’s trusted advisor had been insisting to do a short impromptu visit to the planet. The reason was very simple. Amidala had been holding the title for quite some time already and it wasn’t uncalled for the Chancellor to make a visit when a new ruler stepped into their new shoes. Their route had gone pretty closeby from the planet, so Hux decided to listen to his advisor for once. Making small appearances here and there never hurt his image and he had learned a long time ago having acquaintances all around galaxy was a good idea. After all, one never knew when they could become handy.

Meeting Kylo Amidala had been nothing like Hux had expected, even though he hadn't really had high expectations to begin with. His advisor had warned him in advance the ruler was ruthless and did not particularly enjoy other higher-ups nor their presence. At the time Hux had questioned the warning - they only made it sound like their visit would be over quickly and efficiently, no need for tiring small talk and pointless pleasantries. But interestingly, what his advisor had told him, had not matched with Hux’s impression at all.

The man was .. curious, smart and .. unpredictable. He was just a tad taller than him but much larger. Hux assumed his past had been on the battlefield, maybe that explained why he had been voted as the ruler. Even with Hux’s large robes on him Kylo still presented much wider next to him.

Their discussions proved to easily turn heated, but nevertheless they seemed to gravitate towards each other. Even after a particularly heated topic, they found each other eyeing the other from under their lashes while forcing down a smile. This wasn’t usual to Hux and he wondered if Amidala was feeling the same. Hux wasn’t sure what it was about the black-haired man that intrigued him, but he couldn’t deny their connection made him curious.

Just before the mission to Endor had requested his presence, they had been spending an evening together. Remembering the night came easy as it was the precise reason Hux had been so distracted during his travels.

That night had changed everything. Armitage had learned there was something lacking in his life. It was something he hadn’t even known he had been longing for. To have a connection with someone. A connection that he felt deep within himself. A connection which pulled his heart into pieces and wrenched his gut to two directions, when he wasn’t able to see the other person and make sure they were safe and well taken care of. All of this he had realized only later, during his mission, of course.

They’d been walking in the Grand Halls of Naboo during a festival, discussing politics and whatnot. Soon the discussion had turned into informal affairs and to their own lives--

“My apologies, but -- Chancellor? Are you ready to depart?”

Armitage shot his eyes to his chamber doors and saw one of his close staff members appear with his advisor. His eyebrows furrowed as he stood up and closed the bag containing his personal belongings. Once again he had been daydreaming and one of his staff members, along with his advisor, had caught him. He could not be happier to return from this godforsaken planet and see real people and eat real food again.

Hux exchanged a couple of words with the crew about logistics and whatnot. They were almost insisting to assist him to his new temporary chambers but they gave up after he looked at them with piercing eyes. They knew better than to ask him again if they wanted to keep their jobs.

The chambers on this ship were very similar to the previous ones, although granted, these were a bit less luxurious. He wouldn’t need to spend as much time here, so the rooms were a bit smaller and decorated in a more minimalistic way. Not that it bothered Hux at all.

After arranging his belongings from his personal bag to the bathroom and next to the bed, he started re-arranging the rest of his things. The staff had moved them for him, but they could never quite get the placement right. Hux pondered whether he should train his staff better, but decided not to - after all, there were more important tasks for them to do and he did enjoy arranging his own items where they belonged. It also gave him a chance to check everything was in order and in acceptable condition.

As he was taking things out of the closets and placing them on his bed, he started thinking about his last encounter with Kylo again.

They’d been walking along the Grand Halls of Naboo, deep in their discussion about themselves, their lives and just simple ordinary things.

The view from the Grand Garden had been spectacular. The night had fallen and there were hundreds, if not thousands, small lights everywhere down in the canyons. It was clear people were walking there among some kind of festival. They were far away from everyone, alone in their own secluded little area. A couple of old huge trees surrounded them and everything was calm, even though they could sometimes hear the festival music reaching up to them.

Hux had been leaning on his hands against the white fence like pillars when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around withdrawing his hands quickly to shield his chest - not that he was afraid of Amidala, but because of reflex. Kylo smirked at his surprised face as he cornered Hux against the pillared edge.

“Tell me, Chancellor Hux.. Why do you spend your day and night here with me - a mere ruler of Naboo?” he asked quietly after placing both hands on both sides of Hux. The annoying smirk didn’t fade from his face, which made Hux close his eyes and burrow his own brows.

“I wasn’t aware there are other higher-ups on Naboo at the mome--” 

“Don’t try to be funny with me, Chancellor”, Kylo mused on those plump lips of his as he stared at Hux’s own. They were inviting, but he didn’t dare to take another step towards the ginger-haired man. Even though Kylo could feel their connection, he could feel the confused arousal from the man in front of him - he felt confused himself too.

How was it that this Chancellor - who had been deemed to be ruthless, stoic and anal about small details and annoy everyone around him to pieces with his particular demands, felt so calm and relaxed with him? Everyone had said the Chancellor was a man who you didn’t want to anger - a man who you would rather keep at an arm’s distance. Kylo tried to analyze the expression on Hux’s face but could make nothing of it. What feelings were between them, though, was another story.

Hux was torn between wanting to push the large man away from him and gain back the control of the situation and wanting to push his lips against those which spewed such annoying things at him. The way Kylo pushed his buttons was really ticking him off, but at the same time he suddenly became aware of himself and noticed how his breathing had gotten quicker and-- he couldn’t hold back swallowing. He was aroused.

The whole situation felt utterly confusing - he had met the man on the same day, this was completely unacceptable behavior. Wait - was Kylo trying to seduce The Chancellor-- HE was the Chancellor for kriff’s sakes -- was Kylo trying to manipulate him? Maybe this was a ploy. Oh god.

The cool air of the evening only enhanced the feeling on his neck, when Kylo leaned closer and whispered to his ear: “I wish to request an enquiry with Chancellor Hux. Is he available for an intimate discussion, preferably right now?”

Oh god. Kylo was seducing him. Hux’s eyes had closed on the slightly tickling sensation on his skin and he found himself trying to savour it and remember it as long as he could. It had been so long since anyone had been this close to him.

Hux hadn’t often been left speechless, but this time he didn’t exactly know why he was spending so much time of his time with Kylo. Was it because he couldn’t think straight when they were in the same room? He hadn’t even had any of his usual suspicious thoughts about the man’s motivation up until now. But even now he didn’t know the reason for sticking around - normally he did not spend this much time with random rulers from whatever planet. Of course, Kylo did not know this.. Or did he? Was he indeed set to destroy him?

Or was it because the man was suddenly so close to him? Why was it so difficult to concentrate, was he really this attracted to a person he had just met? Pathetic. Why was he spending his days with Kylo? And why on earth was the man so close to him?

Did it matter?

Hux shifted his eyes to look back at Kylo and smiled slightly, but warmly.

“I think you already know, better than myself”, he said quietly as he lift his hands to cover Kylo’s. They felt warm and rough. Hux shivered as another set of sparks jolted down his neck and arms - even though it had been such a long time since he’d felt another person’s warm skin under his, he was surprised. At that moment he couldn’t remember when the last time had been, or when he’d even wanted to touch someone specifically. His eyes had fallen closed again.

It wasn’t only that he .. hadn’t had many truly interesting suitors. He just hadn’t been thinking about it much. He’d busied himself in his work, which there was plenty and-- Hux’s train of thought was interrupted.

Kylo tilted his head while trying to study Hux’s face again. The ginger-haired man was deep in his thoughts and Kylo kept losing him time and time again. Maybe he wasn’t interested after all. Kylo could just swear he had felt a connection spark between them, so he smiled and said with a low tone: “You’re trying to be funny again. It doesn’t suit you.”

Hux felt his heart skip a few beats as he opened his eyes and looked directly to the looming dark ones before him. Goddamn, that man was infuriating and-- god. He was so close to him. Closer than before. He only needed to lean forward a bit and he would feel the weight of the large man against him and their bodies would touch-- and their-- their lips could touch .. His heart was drumming in his ears, so loudly he was afraid he might have some kind of seizure if he didn’t get away from this situation and fast.

Hux flicked out his tongue as he stared at Kylo’s inviting lips, which were slightly parted and just aching to get touched. He needed to shift himself a bit to stand again which made Kylo give him a bit of space, though he didn’t let him get away. His hands moved next to Hux’s head now, grabbing a few vines which were hanging from the trees around them.

Kylo was looking at him with a slight frown. He looked like he was about to say something irritating when Hux moved his hands on his shoulders and slid them up to his muscled arms, which tensed from keeping ahold of the vines.

Gently leaning against Kylo, Hux just ravelled at how it felt to feel someone close to him. Another living body, warm and moving. Feeling how their breath started to quicken just from being close, feeling how they turned their head adjacent to his own as he tilted his own against their neck. Seeing how their skin prickled under his soft lips, which mouthed gently on their delicate skin. 

And enjoying how this someone reacting to his gentle touches was this mysterious and interesting man.

Now, who was seducing who, here?


End file.
